Mind Games
by Whistling Fish
Summary: Where is Batman's world? After spending a week sat next to a young man in a coma this story kind of wrote itself.


Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own all the character. This is an original story that does not intend any copyright infringement

Mind Games

By Whistling Fish!

Bruce was back in the dimly lit Batcave going over in his mind the events of the day as he lay back on the bed in the medical area. All in all it had been a tiring and stressful time. It had started with the Joker snatching Bruce Wayne from the breakfast table at Wayne Manor.

One minute Bruce was going through his diary for the day with Alfred, while eating the next he was bungled out of his chair and into the jokers vehicle. He could vaguely hear Alfred, shouting a warning and briefly struggling with Joker before being overpowered.

They had taken him at breakneck speed to the Joker's hide out. Here Bruce was subjected to the Joker's latest hair brain scheme. He was surprised to see the scarecrow there but Joker was one to use anybody to achieve his goals. It soon became apparent as to why Dr Crane was there, he'd obviously developed a new brain washing machine. As lights flashed the electrodes attached to his head fed a current that jolted his body. Crane kept shouting questions at him, trying to force him to revealed information about himself. But they got nothing, he acted dumb. Several times Crane up the power on his machine, but Bruce gritted his teeth and tried to remain passive. Of course Bruce had to resist the urge to fight back. After all it was Bruce Wayne they had kidnapped not Batman. It would look suspicious if Bruce Wayne were to kick Joker's butt. He'd have to rely on Alfred to raise the alarm and wait for rescue.

It had seemed like a life time before Robin had appeared. The electrodes on Bruce's temples were burning him, each electric shock rocked his body more than the one before. Crane was getting more and more annoyed that his machine wasn't getting the results he wanted. Bruce kept passing out in between shocks so the Joker started to slapped him to bring him around.

Suddenly Robin had burst into the room and ripped the power lead from the wall. He'd pushed Crane out of the way, then floored Joker with a left hook as he had been about to slap Bruce again. The police were soon on the scene and Dr Crane and Joker were bungled off.

They had returned to the Batcave and Alfred had treated the burns on his temples and insisted that Bruce go straight to bed and rest.

Alfred finished tucking Bruce in. He gently stroked the young man's hair.

"Is he ok?" a soft voice asked from the door.

Alfred smiled "Yes, all's well now thanks to young Mr. Grayson."

Leslie nodded, "I heard, Crane and Joker were up to their old tricks."

Alfred nodded. The gray haired doctor just watched as the old man made Bruce comfortable. She came and stood next to Alfred.

You've always had a soft spot for this young man, ever since that first night you met him

Alfred smiled a thin sad smile, "It's almost 20 years ago now", he murmured "since that fateful night, that changed his life".

Both stood and reflected on their memories. "Eight years old he was then, just eight years old. And the sicko that shot his folks then puts the gun to the kids head and fires." Alfred shook his head, unable to comprehend such an act. "How the hell he survived I'll never know."

Dick Grayson passed by the door on his way home. They heard his footsteps stop and he return to the doorway "How's he doing?" he asked.

"Fine, just fine thanks to you." Alfred assured him.

Grayson nodded "I've told Crane that I expect his resignation in the morning. I've also pressed assault charges against Napier, err.. Joker I think the patients call him."

"Yes, most of the patients and some staff think he a walking sick joke." Leslie informed him. "However he ever got employed as an orderly I'll never know."

Grayson nodded, "Yep, that's what I'd heard. He'll not be laughing so much now, I've fired him and the police are keen to investigate." He smiled a tried smile. "Well, good night." he added as he turned to leave.

"For such a young man he makes a great hospital administrator." Leslie said. "The nurses on the west wing call him robin, because he likes to wear a bright red shirt."

Alfred just smiled and nodded.

Leslie touched the scare on Bruce's temple. "We never managed to get to the bullet you know. It's still in there. The risk was too great; if we had tried he'd have died on the table".

Alfred spoke in a low voice. "Some days I wonder if we did the right thing keeping him alive."

Leslie smiled grimly at her friend, "Were there's life there's hope!" she reminded him.

Alfred nodded "I know." he said quietly. "I just hope that wherever this young man is hiding in that head of his is somewhere nice and pleasant."

Alfred checked the room, turned off the lights. "Good night young man." he murmured as he closed the door

Bruce had been dosing, waiting for the Batsignal. Hardly a night went by without Gordon sending the signal and asking for help. The door to Bruce's room opened and a man dressed in a security guard came in. The man placed a thermos and a pack of sandwiches on the bedside table. He crossed the room and switched on the TV and selected the channel he wanted, the one showing baseball. Then went and sat next to Bruce, as he unpacked his meal.

Suddenly the Batsignal lit up the room. And Gordon was sat with him muttering away. "I hear you got the Joker, that was a good days work. That sicko was using this place as a sick playground. Knocking patients around. I hope they lock him up and throw away the key. Pity they didn't catch that twofaced sod, Harvey Dent, on the North wing. He's robbing the old ladies over there blind. "Aww, for Christ sake, Bat Man!" Gordon muttered watching the batter let another good ball fly by.

Yes, Batman would have to look in to the case of this Twofaces.


End file.
